Spinosyn compounds are broad spectrum insecticides known to have insecticidal activity toward insects that are pests and cause damage to crops. Spinosyn compounds are manufactured using a fermentation process in which Saccharopolyspora spinosa colonies are grown using natural products, such as soybean and cottonseed meal. Neonicotinoid compounds are compounds that have been used as insecticides for over twenty years. Neonicotinoid compounds, such as imidacloprid, are one of the top selling classes of insecticides. However, over the years, insects have begun to develop resistance to neonicotinoid compounds. The development of resistance to insecticides is well known. There are estimated to be at least 400 species of arthropods that are resistant to one or more insecticides.
Insecticides affect a specific target site of the insect, such as a protein. Many insecticides acting at identified target sites are losing effectiveness due to increased resistance in field populations of the insects. Spinosyn compounds and neonicotinoid compounds are believed to act at different subtypes of nicotinic receptors. While spinosyn compounds are allosteric modulators at the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), neonicotinoid compounds are agonists at the nAChR. Spinosyn compounds act at a distinct site from the target site of the neonicotinoid compounds.